Following the Path
by kimmysue7
Summary: Hairspray Trink fic.  Things didn't work out quite the way Tracy planned.  Morning after fic!


**A/N I wrote this a few weeks ago and put it up on my LJ. I am finally getting around to posting it here. Anyway, Trink morning after fic.**

_It wasn't suppose to be like this..._

Tracy lay in the unfamiliar bed with the sheets pulled up to her chin. Link was softly snoring beside her facing the opposite direction. She should be asleep, but thoughts kept running through her head.

She didn't plan it this way. She always thought it would happen on their wedding night. That was the way she usually imagined it. After a beautiful ceremony they would whisk away on a jetplane to some exotic place. He would lead her to their hotel room. It would start out innocent, nothing more than a few stolen kisses. Then she would ask if she could be excused to take a shower. She would dress up in some pretty lingerie. When she came out, Link would not be able to keep his hands off of her anymore. Her innocence lost in the night...

She almost panicked when she heard a shift in the bed next to her. Link turned so that his body was now turned toward her. He draped an arm around her and Tracy held her breath afraid of what he might say if he said anything.

He said nothing though. Instead she felt him breathing lightly in her ear. She took a chance and averted her eyes towards him. His eyes were closed. _'Good, he must be asleep.'_

If she didn't wait till her wedding day she thought she would have at least waited for him to tell her he loved her. They would be sitting in his apartment laughing over some silly new dance move they saw on tv that day and he would look into her eyes and just blurt out '_God Trace, I love you.'_ She would look back into his deep blue eyes and all fears, dreams, and reality would be thrown out the window as she melded their lips together, realizing the only thing in her future that really mattered was him. He would take things further, asking her permission all the while. Though not out loud, he would speak to her with his eyes, and she would answer with the sparkle in her own. Slowly they would become one, but she would have no regrets. She would know that they would be together forever...

Tears filled her eyes as she thought of all the ways it should have went. She had been going steady with him now for two years. Within those two years he had never once actually told her he loved her. _'I know he loves me, if he didn't, then he wouldn't look at me that way or touch me like that.' _He always made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. Every look was of wanting, every touch took her breath away. She still couldn't shake the doubt however that he would eventually find someone better.

After graduating highschool, they had both gotten jobs to save up and move to Hollywood. They had agents lined up thereinterested in their talent. The only thing keeping them away was the money. They always talked about going together, so she knew he must see her in some form in his future.

Tonight was suppose to be a night of celebration. They had finally saved up enough for the plane tickets and for at least one of them to have a down payment on an apartment. She just had to tell her parents, which she knew would be hard. Link met her at her apartment earlier that night to talk to them with her.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Turnblad," Link bade as he was welcomed into their home. He winked at Tracy as she appeared in the doorway. She shared a knowing smile with him as he sat on their couch.

Edna stopped in her tracks when she heard Tracy speaking. "Ma, we have to talk to you and Daddy about something." Tracy knew she must have seen it coming.

Her parents were not very happy about their only child moving so far away, but after promising several times that they could come up to visit as much as they wanted, they seemed to be at least warming up to the idea. Her mom liked the idea of going shopping for a new bathing suite at the Hefty Hideaway. Besides, it wasn't like they were leaving tonight.

After their talk, Tracy went with Link to supper. She told her parents she would be staying at Penny's. Penny had an apartment of her own and Tracy stayed with her quite a bit. Penny had a roommate that was barely there and she didn't like staying by herself all night.

Tracy did actually plan on staying at Penny's apartment. She stopped at Link's just for a cup of coffee and a few kisses goodnight. Those few kisses turned into a little more. Soon Link was touching her in places that made her feel like she was on fire. Touches turned into caresses and Tracy wanted more. Before she knew it she was in Link's bed. At the time everything felt _right_. He asked her permission before he took her. She didn't hesitate when she said "_yes...please..."_

No, at the time she had no doubts. But now, laying here beside him in a strange bed, all her reserve seemed to rush back to her. Tears streaked down her face as she lay there, just watching Link sleep.

"Trace?" Link lifted his head up onto his arm to look at her and Tracy knew she was busted as she tried to wipe away the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong baby? This isn't about tonight is it?" He pulled her into a tighter embrace as Tracy chocked down a sob.

She couldn't look at him. She knew as soon as she looked into those eyes the dam would burst.

"Oh God Trace, I'm so sorry. I thought you were ready, and I just...I just blew it didn't I. Please don't cry." That did it right there.

"I just didn't think it'd be like this," she finally managed against the sobs.

"Was I that bad?" She would have giggled at his sudden hurt demeanor at any other time. This however was no laughing matter.

"No Link! I just, always thought I'd wait, you know...even if it wasn't till marriage, at least until you told me that you loved me."

"But Trace," he said, tipping her chin up so that she had no choice but to look directly into his eyes. "I do love you. I've loved you for so long I can't even remember when I started...I can't believe you didn't know." She saw a few tears shining through his own eyes and she moved her hand to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry Link. I always thought...but then, you never said...I thought we'd to go Hollywood and you'd leave me for someone else."

"There will never be anyone else Trace. And as far as waiting for marriage...I will make an honest woman out of you."

"What?" She wasn't thinking clearly with all the emotions flying around that night. She almost swore that sounded like a proposal, but it couldn't be...

"Crap, it wasn't suppose to be like this; I had it all planned out." He uncurled himself from Tracy and sat up. She tried not to stare as he pulled on his boxer shorts under the covers. "I was gonna talk to your father first...I know I don't need his permission babe, but I thought it would be a good gesture." By now he was pacing the floor in front of Tracy, who was still covered up by the sheets.

"Link," she said, reaching an arm out as he went by to halt him in his tracks. "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to take you out someplace special as soon as we had the money we needed to go to Hollywood. I was going to get on my knee." He got on his knee as he said this, "and look into your eyes, and...wait...I'm missing something." He jumped back up to his feet and went into his sock drawer. He pulled out a little black box inside of it. As he kneeled down before her again he only had to say one word.

"Trace."

Through her tears she pulled him back to her. She didn't need to hear the rest, she already knew the question and her answer. Instead she claimed his lips with her own, letting her actions speak for her.

When they pulled apart Link looked down at her as she started laughing. "What's so funny," he asked, sounding hurt.

"I started crying and the first thing you came up with is 'was I that bad'."

"Well, a guy does have a reputation to uphold," he said, slipping the ring on her finger. She examined it and smiled. It looked pretty on her finger.

"You weren't bad at all. Very good really...although I don't have anyone to compare you to. Of course, I suppose you could use a little practice."

"Practice makes perfect." He winked at her before settling back in beside her. This time as he cuddled her up next to him she fell into a dreamless sleep.

It wasn't suppose to be like this. This wasn't the way they had it all planned out. She didn't think she could ever plan anything so perfect. After all, sometimes you just had to let life lead you as you follow down the path.


End file.
